


Lichterkette

by BigLeoSis



Series: Fanfiction Adventskalender 2017 [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanfiction Adventskalender, Fluff, Grumpy Bones, Jim wants to make everyone happy, Lichterkette, M/M, christmas on the enterprise
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Lichterkette

**05 | Lichterkette**

Normalerweise wäre die Vorweihnachtszeit auf der Enterprise wohl vollkommen untergegangen. Bones hätte damit absolut gut leben können, er konnte auf diesen Wahnsinn getrost verzichten. Doch er hatte seine Rechnung ohne Jim gemacht. Warum, war ihm absolut schleierhaft, denn er sollte langsam wissen, dass er seinen Lebensgefährten bei so etwas wie absurden menschlichen Traditionen nie außer acht lassen durfte.  
Als er also am Abend des fünften Dezembers in sein Quartier kam, fand er seinen Liebsten auf dem Boden sitzend vor, um ihn herum ein Gewirr aus Lichterketten.

"Verdammt Jim, was wird das, wenns fertig ist?"

Der blonde Captain hob seinen Kopf mit einem unschuldigen Blick und sah zu Bones.

"Ich dachte mir, dass wir ein wenig weihnachtliche Stimmung auf der Enterprise verbreiten könnten und dafür ein paar Lichterketten aufhängen."

Bones schnaubte und ging an Jim vorbei. "Wen meinst du, wenn du von 'wir' spricht, Jim?"

"Na ... uns ... dich und mich?"

Bones schenkte sich ein Glas seines Scotchs ein. "Lass mich da raus Jim. Ich bin ein Doktor, kein Lichterkettenentwirrer."

Jim schmollte einen kleinen Augenblick. "Aber du hast die ruhigsten Hände in der gesamten Galaxis und die könnte ich gerade gut gebrauchen."

"Nein ... ich hatte mich auf einen ruhigen Abend mit dir gefreut. Aus diesem Grund werde ich mich jetzt duschen gehen und anschließend ein altmodisches Buch lesen, solltest du dieses Unterfangen weiter in Betracht ziehen."

Bones ließ seinen schmollenden Freund im Wohnraum des Quartiers zurück und genoss nach diesem anstrengenden Tag eine ausgiebige Dusche. Als er ins Wohnzimmer zurück kehrte, saß Jim noch immer am Boden und spielte mit den Ketten. Bones schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf, ehe er sich auf dem Sofa niederließ und in seinem Buch weiter las.  
Doch Jims leises fluchen lenkte ihn immer wieder ab und er hielt es nicht lange aus, bis er das Buch doch wieder zur Seite legte und sich zu seinem Liebsten auf den Boden setzte und ihm half.  
Er war wirklich kein Entwirrspezialist und er war ein hochangesehener Arzt der Sternenflotte, aber er war auch Freund und Geliebter von James T. Kirk und für diesen würde Bones alles tun.  
Sogar Lichterketten entwirren und sie mit ihm aufhängen um ein wenig vorweihnachtliche Stimmung auf dem Schiff zu verbreiten.


End file.
